<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pick me up, buttercup. by h2owo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712562">pick me up, buttercup.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2owo/pseuds/h2owo'>h2owo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i believe in hinata harem supremacy [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Timeskip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2owo/pseuds/h2owo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Hinata takes care of someone else and the one time someone takes care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i believe in hinata harem supremacy [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pick me up, buttercup.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WOOOOOOOO i love hinata so much that i want everyone in the hq to love him too ;; reminders that this is all very self-indulgent, that this can all be read as a singular or multiple timelines, and that there's no "endgame", just everyone Pining. uwu i hope you enjoy &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SK</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dealing with kids five days a week isn’t easy. Five days a week, for hours on end, it’s ‘Suga-sensei’ this and ‘Suga-sensei’ that—it’s amazing that he managed to last the past few months by himself. See, he knew well not to question the power of red bull and vine compilations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With what energy he had left in him, he dragged himself up the stairs to his apartment, finding every step significantly more difficult to take than the last. Once actually in his apartment, Suga all but collapses back onto his couch, his heavy eyelids nearly unable to stay open, making him doze in and out of what could be a great nap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He figures he should let himself get some rest, what with how hard he’s been working lately, but his stomach also thinks that he should let himself eat some good food. And not that shitty, frozen food. No, he wanted something decadent, and warm, and filling. Something like Hinata’s homemade food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers end up moving on their own (he didn’t think he had that much energy left in him, if he’s being completely honest), and soon enough, he has a simple, but desperate text sent to a certain ginger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It feels a little silly to be relying on a former teammate for a homecooked meal, but he doesn’t think anyone could actually blame him for wanting to do so. Especially not when said teammate was Hinata Shouyou, the man with a heart of gold, who responds to his SOS texts by being at his door not even twenty minutes later with two bags of groceries, looking soft and warm as if he <em>belongs </em>in Suga’s home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga-san! Are you alright?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tired beyond imagination, Suga can only offhandedly think for a moment that it was a great idea to give Hinata the spare key to his apartment. It took him mad balls and mad planning to actually give him the key, and he’s sure glad he did. Because now, he can (sometimes) have Hinata all to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Childishly, Suga raises his arms from his spot on the couch and waves them back and forth, listening carefully to the sound of Hinata putting on his slippers to walk closer to the teacher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga-san?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said man pries his eyes open just enough to feast on the sight that is a slightly sweaty, slightly concerned Hinata Shouyou in his living room. What a sight, really. He could die happy, if it weren’t for his loud stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come cuddle me, Shou.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyes fluttered shut, he doesn’t register how Hinata gradually stepped closer to him until he feels a warm, familiar palm against his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will, just give me a bit to get some food going, yeah? You must be really tired if you ended up texting me of all people, Suga-san.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata’s little giggle lights up the room, the sound barely keeping Suga from blurting out that Hinata’s the only one he would ever text in times like these. Sighing, he lets himself relax, knowing that he was in good hands now that Hinata was here with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little sounds of Hinata fluttering about in the kitchen along with his mindless humming have Suga daydreaming about what it’d be like to be able to wake up to this sound every morning and come home to this sound every night. He thinks he could give up his entire life’s savings if it meant having that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But for now, he settles on having Hinata visit him every now and then. He’ll let himself be content with the cuddle sessions he gets when he tugs Hinata underneath him and wraps himself around the ginger like he doesn’t want to let go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps one day, Hinata will hug him back just the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Homesickness wasn’t anything new. It comes and goes just as much as it did when he first moved to Argentina. Oikawa knew what he was getting into when he decided to practically start anew in foreign land, and he was prepared for the hardships that were inevitably to come. He just wasn’t expecting to have someone to hold him through those hardships.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So while the sight of Hinata’s front door is no longer unfamiliar to him, the process of actually knocking on the door still is. Silly, wasn’t it—Oikawa Tooru, the man who stole hearts left and right as soon as he walked onto the court, being afraid of knocking on his friend’s door. Call him what you want, but Oikawa was still the tiniest bit doubtful of the love and support Hinata Shouyou gave him. But then again, no amount of doubt could stop him from craving the warmth he could only feel from Hinata, his hand eventually lifting up towards the door despite his worries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he finally does knock, he immediately worries his lower lip listening to Hinata shuffle closer to the front door with a muffled ‘Oikawa-san?’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa feels himself on the verge of tears once the door opens, the sight of Hinata so incredibly soothing and comforting. Without haste, he lets himself fall forward and encase the ginger in his arms with a soft sniffle, Hinata immediately responding by gently tugging him in closer so he could close the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oikawa-san, I wasn’t expecting you today,” the ginger hummed, his soft voice great at soothing Oikawa as usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Missed you,” Oikawa breathes into his neck, inhaling the scent of citrus and vanilla and something so very Hinata. “I miss you. And I miss Japan. I miss everyone, everything, so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saying the words out loud does more to Oikawa than he’d like to admit. Though with how his arms tighten around Hinata’s waist and the sudden dampness of the ginger’s sleeve, he doesn’t think he has to admit anything for Hinata to realize just how bad it was for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s unfair how well Hinata knows him, despite only having gotten close to him within the past few months. It’s unfair how much he craves listening to the soft reassurances that Hinata has to offer, how much he craves feeling Hinata’s warm skin underneath his calloused fingers. It’s unfair how after all this time, after all he’s done to try and make it so Hinata couldn’t live without him, that <em>he </em>ends up the one unable to live without Hinata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet, he does absolutely nothing to stop himself from following Hinata into his bedroom, nor does he try to stop himself from falling into the soft sheets that surrounded him with the familiar scent of said ginger. He doesn’t really think that he would want to, anyways, even if given the chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So here he was, tucked underneath Hinata’s chin, the smaller holding him closely, delicately, with soft whispered promises that they’d visit Japan together soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promise you won’t leave me alone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa feels small, firm arms tighten around his shoulders, and the softest pressure against the top of his head. God, how he wants to tilt his head up to press his lips against Hinata’s—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>AK</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deadlines. Akaashi doesn’t think that anyone necessarily likes deadlines, but he also doesn’t think that anyone could possibly dislike deadlines more than he did. Especially not now, when he was up past two in the morning looking over drafts submitted to him way after their due dates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Patience, </em>he reminded himself, as he corrected yet another typo on Tenma’s papers, and with diffifculty, he manages to ignore the little scribbles along the margins about the rapidly declining need for higher toilet technology. <em>Patience.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Being a workaholic, he knew well what this binging session was going to do to him. It’s happened before, and he’s more than sure that this wouldn’t be the last time, either. He was surely going to burn out by next week, become completely immobile without at least a gallon of caffeine in him and the he’ll have to call off work—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Akaashi-san?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah. Hinata. He almost forgot that he had him over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t always that he had the ginger as a guest in his home, though he constantly wished that the term ‘guest’ could be replaced with ‘permanent resident’. He initially wanted to have a nice meal with the ginger, to catch up with him and just see how he’s been doing. He wanted it so much that he was careless enough to forget the deadline to look over Tenma’s manuscripts and submit them to his boss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What a shame that he has to show such a pitiful side of him to Hinata. He’s been so good about only showing his strengths to the other that just this one moment of him restlessly looking over half-crumpled papers at the dead of night has his pride broken and in shambles. He was never meant to show Hinata this side of him, goodness, how could he be so careless?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Akaashi-san, let’s go to bed? Please? You’ve been up for a while now, I think it might be best for you to get some sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, what an angel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I apologize, Shouyou, but I’m afraid I can’t leave these manuscripts alone any longer. I might miss a deadline—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll call you up early, I promise. I won’t let you miss your deadline, just, please. Please, just come to bed. You need rest, Akaashi-san.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the desperation in Hinata’s voice that finally gets Akaashi to look away from his screen, the sight that greets him has him grateful that he did. Hinata looks ever so soft and warm with Akaashi’s pajamas pooling around his arms, waist and feet. He looks so small, so sweet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon, Akaashi-san, I promise I’ll call you up. When is your deadline?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Throat dry but eyes drier, Akaashi removes his glasses to blink through the sudden irritation in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noon. I have to have them in by noon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I’ll wake you up at nine, how does that sound?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silently, Akaashi nods, finally letting himself be gently tugged to his own bed, where he hugs Hinata to his chest like a stuffed toy, his small yet sturdy and warm back lulling him to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miya Atsumu isn’t one to feel self-conscious. Or at least, that’s what people believe. It’s always been expectation after expectation after expectation for him and his twin, their success eventually leading to the illogical reasoning that because of their success, they have nothing to be insecure about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which led to Atsumu learning to swallow down his demons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But they aren’t always easy to keep at bay. They knew exactly when to creep up on him, they knew where to jab and bite at him to have him cowering into himself, his body curling into itself pitifully. They knew just what to do so it was unbearable to be alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which then leads Atsumu here: right in front of Hinata’s bedroom door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t like having to ask for help, much less from someone younger than him, but no one else could comfort him like Hinata did. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to call Osamu up a few hours before opening, so there was only one choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swallowing his pride, he lifts a cautious hand to knock on the door, only opening it after Hinata groggily mumbles a, ‘come in’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shou-kun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu-san? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Everything, </em>he wants to say. <em>I don’t think I’m enough, </em>he tries to blurt out. <em>I can’t stop worrying, </em>sits just at the tip of his tongue, but heavy enough that it doesn’t leave past his lips. Just sits there, a heavy, unwanted reminder of his recurring insecurities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It must look so odd to Hinata that Atsumu was standing before his bed, looking every bit like a child who just had a nightmare running to their parents. Not that much different, now that he thinks about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s just about to dismiss everything and apologize for disturbing Hinata’s sleep when the ginger lifts up the hem of his blanket, gently patting the space next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come lay down with me, Atsumu-san.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Overwhelmed, he does. He lets himself scoot into the small, leftover space of Hinata’s bed and curl into the warmth the ginger had to offer. He lets himself be soothed and lulled by the soft reassurances that <em>you are enough, </em>and that <em>we all love you so much. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow, Hinata just always knows what to say. Atsumu wonders if he himself knows that. If he knows just how much he’s able to do for others, just with a simple hug and whispered words of reassurance. Wonders if he knows how much he wishes to do the same for him, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata falls asleep before Atsumu can, but it’s alright, he doesn’t mind. Even the soft sounds of Hinata’s breathing and his little snores are comforting. The weight of Hinata’s body against his reminds him that he isn’t alone, and he won’t be, can’t be, could never be—not with Hinata on his team. Sniffling, he lets himself nudge himself closer to the ginger, his own arms carefully wrapped around the smaller’s body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(With Hinata asleep, it’s also nice to know that he won’t be risking his life and his career when he leans in to press a kiss and the tiniest ‘I love you’ into Hinata’s skin.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamaguchi doesn’t think he’s ever moved this fast before in his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s never heard Hinata ask for a small favor, let alone ask for <em>help, </em>because he fell ill. Just having to hear his hoarse, throaty voice through the phone was painful enough that Yamaguchi contemplated skipping the rest of work. But he knew Hinata wouldn’t like that—more so, he wouldn’t forgive himself for making Yamaguchi miss work, so the younger swallowed down the worries and promised himself that he’d rush to Hinata’s side as soon as he clocked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which he’s doing right now, looking absolutely haggard with a bag of food in one hand and a bag of medicine in the other, climbing the steps to Hinata’s apartment two at a time. He only gives himself a short second to loosen his tie before he’s searching for the spare key, loosely remembering that Hinata kept it in a small yellow flower pot—there!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Key in hand, he wastes no time in getting the door open. Opening the door to Hinata’s apartment is usually something that brings him joy. However, when there’s no bouncy ginger to greet him at the door, it doesn’t really feel right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouyou? Shou?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kicks off his shoes hurriedly, expensive leather be damned, in favor of finding Hinata, which he does when the ginger manages to croak out a soft, ‘I’m right here’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounds awfully painful, the mere thought that Hinata had to deal with this by himself making his chest contort in pain. And the sight of Hinata’s pale face and chapped lips does nothing to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, baby,” he finds himself sighing, immediately rushing to the ginger’s side by the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you sit up? I’ll heat up the congee I got you, alright? Why don’t you try to have some and then take some medicine, mm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamaguchi knew better than to find a sick Hinata cute, but in his defense, a pouty Hinata under any circumstances was cute. Being sick wasn’t much of an exception. Gently, he wedges a hand underneath Hinata’s warm back to get up to sit up against the couch, springing up to go heat the food once the ginger was securely rested against the cushions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next hour goes by both concerningly quickly and agonizingly slowly with how Yamaguchi’s seemingly unable to simply <em>stop </em>himself from worrying. Every little cough or wince coming from the ginger has him alert and worried to the max—to the point where Hinata even comments about it, managing to speak past a coughing fit that,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll make yourself go bald at this rate, Tadashi. Take it easy on yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamaguchi does, he really tries his best. But it just doesn’t work out until he sees Hinata finish his food, successfully drink his medicine and comfortably fall asleep under a mountain of blankets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he wants to stay, too. So badly, but without his work documents all here, he wouldn’t be able to get anything done. So with a sigh, he has to force himself to get up and gather his things, though he doesn’t leave before walking over to press a hand to Hinata’s forehead, the ginger stirring awake at the contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, did I wake you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nuh-uh,” Hinata croaks, taking a moment to clear his throat before continuing, “Thank you for coming to take care of me. I knew you wouldn’t let me be alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smile Hinata offers him is unfairly bright considering how sick he was, but Yamaguchi wasn’t going to complain. Seeing Hinata smile is always a good thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, I’d never let you be alone like this. Thank you for leaning on me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, when Yamaguchi comes to check in on Hinata, he expects to see the same sight as yesterday but ends up being greeted by a bouncy, energetic Hinata who pounces on him on sight and peppers him with more kisses than he could ever possibly count.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, i love you uwuuuuuu</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/h2owo2?s=09">newly added twt!!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>